The Sea of Death
This is the fourteenth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, everyone is stranded in the middle of the ocean after their island just sunk last episode. The contestants are then put up into a scuba-diving challenge, while Vin is given a penalty for causing last episode's disaster. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' TrueCobalion Oh no (Skye) D: 1:37 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * ' : "" * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * ' : "The whole DAMN island EXPLODED" * : "Nope Chris, it went sinking" * ' : "Oh yeah" * ' : "Well thanks to Vin" * ' : "We have no where to go!" 1:38 Lettucecow (vin) *whistles innocently in the background* 1:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So here we are stuck on the sea" * ' : "On this lame Boat of Losers" * ' : "Headed for nowhere" * ' : "Also, Glenn and Henry were eliminated" * ' : "So we threw them overboard :P" * ' : "So yeah" * ' : "Let's get ready for..." * ' : "Total" * ' : "Drama" * ' : "REEELOADED" Sad theme song OKAY TALK 1:40 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *conf?* No more island :( 1:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sigh* 1:40 TrueCobalion (Coco) : I can speak (Molly) : Its sad that the island is gone 1:40 Amazing Hijotee Okay this episode will be called the Sea of Death 1:41 Glenn31 * : Rawr? 1:41 Lettucecow (vin) Good luck i have immunity or else i would be out of here for making the island sink *thing 1:41 Glenn31 * : *eats Vin* 1:41 Lettucecow (felix) tinkering in the backround* (vin) *stabs fang* 1:41 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Good thing i'm not the pony boy eliminated yesterday 1:41 Lettucecow (vin) back, back 1:41 Glenn31 (Mal) : *watching Felix from bushes* 1:41 TrueCobalion *yesterday 1:42 Lettucecow (vin) don't worry trent, your time is coming 1:42 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh no 1:42 Lettucecow (vin) oh yes 1:42 Glenn31 (Mal) : *glares at Vin from a bush* 1:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay we got 12 people on this boat!" 1:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sits on the dock sad* 1:42 Lettucecow (felix) whats wrong brianna? 1:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Now on this boat we have scuba-diving equipment" 1:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Bianca's gone, and now you have me. 1:43 TrueCobalion (Molly) : Scuba? 1:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You all have to dive down into the sea" 1:43 Lettucecow (felix) Please, I don't hate you 1:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "and reach the ocean floor" 1:43 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Don't. Lie. 1:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The ocean here is 100 metres deep" 1:43 Glenn31 (Mal) : *riding wooden raft* 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First one to get to the bottom and back up wins!" * ' : "Okay teams ready?" 1:44 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* Are girls really this emotional? I don't hate her, Ugh! This would much easier if she was a machine! 1:44 TrueCobalion (Coco) : *puts on helmet* Yes 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "DRESS UP" 1:44 Lettucecow (felix) I'm not lieing 1:44 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *puts on scuba suit* 1:44 Glenn31 (Mal) : *watching from raft* 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) hooray 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * : *gives scuba equipment to everyone except Vin* 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) um.. 1:44 TrueCobalion (Molly) : *puts on suit* 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Vin you get nothing" 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Anyways, good luck. *gets scuba equipment on* 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) wonderful 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You have to share oxygen with Joshua" 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) .... (vin) what? 1:45 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Yay! 1:45 Glenn31 (Josh) : Hey Vin! 1:45 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh no! 1:45 Glenn31 I'm josh aren't I? 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) *gets out knife* stand back 1:45 Amazing Hijotee Yup 1:45 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Its lover boy! 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) stay back 1:45 TrueCobalion (Coco) : So what 1:45 Glenn31 (Josh) : I find knives arousing 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) I'll take my chances with suffocation 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * : *takes away Vin's knife* 1:45 Glenn31 (Josh) : *puts on a double wide swimsuit with space behind for Vin* 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay that oughtta take care of it" 1:45 TrueCobalion (Molly) : Water! 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) what??? Its been in my family for 35 years! 1:46 Glenn31 (Josh) : This will be fun! 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Vin, put on your suit!" 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) Umn... I don't have one, duh 1:46 Glenn31 (Josh) : Yeah you do Vin, Chris says to swim here with me :) 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) Eww, noo! 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Go with Joshua Vin, or else you are eliminated" 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) Ugh! Fine 1:46 Glenn31 (Josh) : :D 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) *heads to Josh and jumps into his suit* Eww, this smells 1:46 Glenn31 (Josh) : Go behind me Vin 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) God, why does this suit gotta be so tight? *hugs Joshua from behind* 1:46 Glenn31 (Josh) : It's a rubber suit 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Anyway, ready?" 1:46 TrueCobalion (Trent) : yea 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "DIVE PEOPLE DIVE" 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (skye) : I'm ready. 1:46 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *Dives* 1:46 Glenn31 (vin) *dives with vin into water* 1:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (skye) : *Dives* (brianna) : *dives* 1:46 TrueCobalion (Trent) : For skye! 1:46 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* When i win, Chris is getting a lawsuit and maybe an assassination for taking it 1:46 Amazing Hijotee Aquarium music starts 1:46 Lettucecow (felix) *dives* 1:46 Glenn31 (Josh) : *dives with Vin holding him* 1:46 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *spots swordfish* Hey! Itts that sword fish from TDA! 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) get away from me lover boy 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay it will take about 5 minutes to reach the ocean floor" 1:47 TrueCobalion (Coco) : *spots a dolphin* Ooh 1:47 Lettucecow (felix) interesting... 1:47 Glenn31 (Josh) : Did you know when the pressure gets higher, we'll get compressed? 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) ... (vin) fuck my life 1:47 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Josh you creep me out 1:47 Glenn31 (Josh) : We get to hug tighter! 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *swims over and breaks josh's oxygen tank* Sorry! *keeps swimming down* 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) *kicks josh in the balls* Hug me and I'll drown you 1:48 Glenn31 (Josh) : That felt nice! 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) ..... 1:48 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *swimming down to octopus cave* 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) REALLY? WHO JUST BROKE OUR TANK? 1:48 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Cave? *spots leg* 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) I beat it was you 1:48 Glenn31 (Josh) : It's ok Vin, we get to die together! 1:48 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh no! *swimming down* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "A ball kick underwater is like touching on the surface :P " 1:48 Lettucecow (vin) fuck you 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I bet Josh did it so you could get worried and hug him. 1:48 Glenn31 (Josh) : No 1:48 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *swimming down* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay are we all at the bottom?" 1:48 Glenn31 (Josh) : It was Brianna 1:48 TrueCobalion (Molly) : *dives down* 1:49 Glenn31 (Josh) : *pressure gets higher* 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) ugh, I hate this so much 1:49 Glenn31 (Josh) : well you better get used to it, cus the higher the pressure, the tighter we get together 1:49 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *hits sand* I think 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : Why would I do something like that? 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) Really huh? *starts clawing the suit* You're gonna drown lover boy 1:49 Glenn31 (Josh) : *pressure pushes him and Vin against each other* You're soft and warm 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) OMG get me out! 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay everyone grab a fish" 1:49 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *grabs a swordfish* 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) *elbows josh in the head* Get back (felix) grabs a coy* 1:49 Glenn31 (Josh) : I can't, we're compressed (Josh) : *pressure is now at maximum* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First one to bring me a fish wins!" 1:49 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Which fish? Swordfish? 1:50 Glenn31 (Josh) : *picks up fish* You like hugging me Vin, you seem to be getting warmer :) 1:50 Lettucecow (vin) then you're dead, *keeps elbowing josh in the head* 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Any fish!" 1:50 TrueCobalion (trent) : Ok 1:50 Glenn31 * : *swims up to surface* I win! 1:50 TrueCobalion (Trent) : You are not a fish fang 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay fang wins!" 1:50 TrueCobalion (Trent) : No fair 1:50 Glenn31 * : Yeah I am :D 1:50 Lettucecow (vin) stupid shark 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Who would of knew!" 1:50 Lettucecow (vin) everyone (felix) aww 1:50 Glenn31 (Josh) : *cuddling Vin* 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *cough* Everyone *cough* 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Fang always wins a water-based challenge :P" 1:50 TrueCobalion (Trent) : That should not count! (Coco) : (you don't say) 1:50 Lettucecow (vin) CUDDLE ME AND I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL LOVER BOY 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Mikes win" 1:50 Glenn31 (Josh) : I'm compressed, me can't help it 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) *punches jos* 1:51 Glenn31 (Josh) : Hehehehe! that tickles Vin! 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Ha ha ha" 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) .....when i get my knife back.... 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Chef, can you throw that knife away?" * : "Okay" 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) ITS A FAMILY AIRLUM 1:51 Glenn31 (Josh) : Aww, we don't want to have a violent relationship do we? 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) Relationship? 1:51 Glenn31 (Josh) : Yeah, I know you like me 1:51 TrueCobalion (Coco) : See you at eliminate Trent 1:51 Lettucecow (VIN) DON'T (VIN) I'LL GET MY UNCLE TO ASSASSINATE YOU 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then everyone get back up!" 1:52 Lettucecow (VIN) HES A TRAINED KILLER 1:52 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *kicks Coco* Shut up 1:52 Glenn31 (Josh) : *swims back up* (Josh) : *still cuddling vin* 1:52 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *uses swordfish to swim back up* 1:52 Lettucecow (vin) *elbows josh in the head* 1:52 Glenn31 (Josh) : *decompresses* Awww 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Vin, you liked your swim?" 1:52 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *jumps into boat* TADA~! 1:52 Lettucecow (vin) **** you chris 1:52 TrueCobalion (Coco) : *swims back up* (Molly) : *swims back up* 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Wasn't Joshy's butt squishy? :P " 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Joshua purposely broke their air tank to spend time with Vin! That's terrible! 1:53 Lettucecow (vin) Yeah it was, but I'm not gay 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then Codies lost" 1:53 Glenn31 (Josh) : I swear I felt a lump down there ;) 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "VOTE" 1:53 Lettucecow (vin) I vote Josh 1:53 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Joshua! 1:53 Lettucecow (cody) I vote josh (felix) josh 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I said CODIES LOST" 1:53 Glenn31 (Josh) : Yeah no voting for me! 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Josh is on the Mikes" 1:53 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Hmm. 1:53 Lettucecow (vin) THEN WHY WAS I PAIRED WITH HIM 1:53 Glenn31 (Josh) : For luls 1:53 Lettucecow (vin) trent 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Cus he likes you" 1:54 Lettucecow (cody) trent 1:54 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh no 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (skye) : Felix. 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) Um.... 1:54 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Felix 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) skye 1:54 Glenn31 (Josh) : *smiles seductively at Vin* 1:54 Lettucecow (vin) **** off 1:54 Glenn31 (Josh) : You wanna do that already? Ok.. *unbuttons pants* 1:54 Lettucecow (vin) ...... 1:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay enough!" 1:55 TrueCobalion (Trent) : ? 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Time for the elimination" 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) GET YOU PANTS BACK UP 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Who will it be?" 1:55 Glenn31 (Josh) : Like what you see? 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) OR ILL KILL YOU! (VIN) AND NOBODY WILL EVER FIND YOU BODY! 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "All I see is blue underwear, Josh" 1:55 Glenn31 (Josh) : Oh... *turns around to show his huge butt* 1:55 TrueCobalion (Trent) : EEW! 1:55 Lettucecow (vin) *poker face* 1:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay let's get outta here" 1:55 TrueCobalion (Trent) : DISGUSTING! Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 1:55 Lettucecow (felix) ....Jeez man Glenn31 has joined the chat. 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : *is throwing up* 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : You jelly vin The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : *pulls pants up* 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) Thank lord 1:56 The Villainous Vulture D: 1:56 Glenn31 XD (josh) What? 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) stay there *throws josh into the water* 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : AHHHH!!! 1:55 TrueCobalion (Trent) : He he he 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : Take that gay boy! 1:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Ha ha, nice one Vin!" 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : Whatever *starts to swim back* 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) Can I have my knife back Chef? 1:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Fine then Skye is OUT" 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : Yes! 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) Cool 1:56 TrueCobalion (Trent) : NO! 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : SKYE WAIT! 1:56 The Villainous Vulture Did my guys get voted out? 1:56 Amazing Hijotee Nope 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) whatever 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (skye) : Go to hell, McClain. 1:56 The Villainous Vulture :D 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : *kisses Skye* 1:56 TrueCobalion (Trent) : I volunteer to be eliminated other than skye! 1:57 Lettucecow (VIN) DO IT TRENT 1:56 Lettucecow (felix) I'm fine with that 1:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay Trent?" 1:56 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Meh 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (skye) : *stabs josh* 1:56 Glenn31 (Josh) : Oww man! 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You wanna leave?" 1:57 Lettucecow (vin) GET OUT OF HERE! 1:57 Glenn31 (Josh) : I volunteer! 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Nope" 1:57 Lettucecow (VIN) AWWWWW 1:57 TrueCobalion (Trent) : To save skye? 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Mikes won" 1:57 Lettucecow (VIN) BOTT AL 3 OF 'EM 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Only a Cody can go today" 1:57 Glenn31 (Josh) : Do you not love me Vin? 1:57 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Nott all? Bott al* 1:57 Glenn31 (Cody): I'll go! 1:57 Lettucecow (vin) I hate you josh 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay, who is going then!" 1:57 Lettucecow (cody) No iwon't 1:57 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Ummm 1:57 Lettucecow (vin) trent will! 1:57 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay bye Trent" 1:57 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Ok 1:58 Glenn31 (Josh) : *winks at Vin* 1:58 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *jumps overboard* 1:58 Lettucecow (vin) AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! THAT WORKED? 1:58 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Trent nooooooo D: 1:58 Glenn31 (what episode is this?) 1:58 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So that leaves for today" 1:58 Lettucecow (vin) I TOLD YOU YOUR TIME WAS COMING GUITAR BOY 1:58 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "In about 5 hours we will arrive back at last season's island" 1:58 Glenn31 (what number ep is this?) 1:58 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY FRIEND 1:58 Amazing Hijotee 14 1:58 Lettucecow (14) 1:58 Glenn31 (Mal) : I OBJECT! 1:58 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So yeah" * ' : "See you next time" * ' : "On Total" * ' : "Drama" 1:58 Glenn31 (Mal) : OBJECTION! 1:59 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "ROLEPLAY" 1:59 TrueCobalion (Coco) : Sorry Trent 1:59 Glenn31 (Mal) : WAAAAAIT! 1:59 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:59